1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
The SFF Committee is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. One kind of connector named Mini SAS connector adapted for high-speed transmission has been defined by the SFF Committee. Several types of utility Mini SAS connectors have been launched and U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0160399 A1 discloses such kind of connector. The connector includes a connector guide made of sheet metal and located in front of an insulated housing. The connector guide and the insulated housing are separately mounted on a printed circuit board. When an opposing connector mates with the connector, the connector guide serves to align contact surfaces and provide strain relief to the connector. However, the insulated housing and the connector guide are handled relay on a pick-up cover/device. It is loosely control relative dimension/position therebetween. Further more, for some unexpected reasons, such as collision, pressing, etc, configuration of the connector guide may deform before it finally mounted to the printed circuit board, thus the connector guide can't accurately guiding the opposing connector mating with the connector. The aforementioned pending patent application (application Ser. No. 11/492,148) discloses an insulted housing and a metal shell (connector guide) combined together to form one piece type of electrical connector. A special design of this kind of electrical connector may decrease/eliminate aforesaid problems. Nevertheless as the metal shell is assembled to the insulated housing via a pair of relative thin and flexible arms, and relative position between the insulated housing and the metal shell may be changed for the unexpected reasons.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a metal shell is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.